


На память

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: — Я ведь так и не успела попрощаться с вами, господин священник, — говорит наконец Милли
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	На память

**Author's Note:**

> манга-верс, недохэдканоны, стекло и сопли.
> 
> Бета: Мадам Суслевская

_приходи  
голодным и усталым зверем  
приходи  
когда ты ранен в самое сердце  
приходи  
когда зима застанет тебя  
в пути  
приходи  
приходи  
приходи_  
Немного Нервно. Приходи

  
Когда Милли оборачивается, то чувствует себя так, словно ее ударили под дых.  
Он движется с той стороны, где сейчас должен быть мистер Ливио, привычно таща на спине свой крест — но, почувствовав ее взгляд, замирает и оборачивается. У него на лице щетина и черные очки. ММилли не уверена, смотрит ли он на нее или куда-то поверх ее плеча.  
Молчанье длится, накрыв их, как одеяло.  
Ветер — и тот стихает, и уже неясно, правда ли у его ног клубится мелкая, растертая в пудру пыль, или ей хочется так думать.  
— Я ведь так и не успела попрощаться с вами, господин священник, — говорит наконец Милли, делает шаг к нему и понимает, что плачет.  
Слезы текут, горькие, и на душе тоже горько, и ноет и щиплет — как будто бы с ранки содрали пластырь. Резко, без предупрежденья.  
Он, словно убедившись в чем-то, втыкает крест в песок и делает оставшиеся шаги сам.  
Кажется, ее обнимают.  
Кажется, у нее просят прощенья.  
Неловкость его объятий, хрипота его голоса — фантом, не прикосновенья и звук, лишь воспоминания о них, но Милли решает: пускай это будет по-настоящему.  
Пускай это просто будет.  
Ненадолго, но будет.  
Ей ведь много и не надо.  
Просто постоять так вместе — пока не закончатся слезы, пока он гладит ее по волосам, пока…  
От него терпко и кисло пахнет застарелым потом, кровью, порохом. От нее, наверное, тоже. Милли уже не может толком разобрать запахов и шмыгает носом. Он чуть отстраняется, и Милли вытирает глаза и щеки. И тянет руку.  
Он сам снимает очки, за миг до того, как она коснулась бы их. Взгляд серых глаз прямой и виноватый.  
Милли вздыхает — глубоко, протяжно, с полувсхлипом. Просто вздыхает, сейчас ей нужно это, так же, как бывает нужно потянуться и размяться после долгой-долгой работы. Она не знает, что он успел себе там напридумывать, ловит только тени этих мыслей в его глазах — и мягко берет его лицо в свои ладони. Оно теплое и колется щетиной.  
Так много хочется сказать.  
Чтобы не терзал себя стыдом понапрасну — так бывает, что уж тут поделать. Он ведь не мог иначе, верно?  
Что она ужасно рада увидеть его еще раз, просто растерялась от неожиданности. И очень, очень устала.  
Что так хотелось бы… столько всего хотелось…  
Но говорит только:  
— Николас…  
И сама удивляется, а потом думает: когда, если не сейчас, назвать его наконец по имени? Ни-ко-лас. Как звон колокола и дом под синим-синим небом.  
Ничего этого у них уже не будет.  
Он понимает ее и без слов.  
Николас не исчезает.  
Просто раньше он был почти осязаем, а теперь Милли лишь чувствует постепенно затухающие отзвуки его присутствия.  
Мир, давший ей эту возможность, эти минуты прямиком из вечности, продолжает двигаться дальше, вновь гоня ветром облака по небу.  
Оставив Милли на память прикосновенье его губ к ее лбу.


End file.
